The Summer Solostice
by Solo's Girl
Summary: In honor of the first day of Summer. A re-post. Napoleon Solo spends the longest day of the year with his best friend Maggie. Things become much hotter then they ever imagined.


**Somewhere on Long Island…**

Napoleon Solo yawned rolled over and tried to pull the pillow over his head. His eyes squinted as he looked at the clock on the nightstand. Six am? Couldn't be it was way too bright outside to only be six in the morning. He let out a small moan as he suddenly remembered what day it was.

The longest day of the year.

The Summer Solstice.

He lay on his stomach trying to decide whether to stay in bed or get up. He didn't have to go to work, which was why he had come out to Long Island in the first place. And from what he remembered from last night….

The sheet was suddenly yanked back and he felt a hand slap hard across his nearly bare backside.

"Get up lazy bones," Maggie said with a smile in her voice.

Napoleon tightened his arms around his head and mumbled something into his pillow. Mags took his request to heart. The young woman leaned over a gave him a good firm bite just to the side of left butt cheek. Napoleon yelled and jumped up on the bed. He gave his backside a rub.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked.

"You told me to…" she said, barely eluding his grasp, "Don't say things like that if you don't mean them."

The young woman stood back and looked at him. Broad shoulders, barrel chest, his black hair in about thirty different directions, it was easy to see why all the women were crazy about him. She sat on the edge of the bed and moved his hand, giving the mark a good looking over.

"It's not that bad," she said, leaning over and planting a kiss on his nose, "Just be glad you didn't roll over on your back before I did it!"

Napoleon laughed and looked at her with still sleepy eyes. He could tell by the expression on her face and the enthusiasm in her voice that the entire day was already planned. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his head.

"So what's on the agenda for today..?" he asked leaning over on one arm.

"Well I thought some wild steamy, scream till your throat hurts sex, breakfast, walk on the beach.." she looked at his expression, "What?"

Solo smiled. His eyes blinked a few times as he stared at her.

"Okay….Breakfast first…." she said a tone of disappointed resolve in her voice. She tried not to smile.

Napoleon laughed and took her hand giving it a soft kiss. She smiled as she saw his entire body blush.

"You are in desperate need of a tan also," she said.

"That I leave to you," Solo said getting out of bed, heading to the bathroom, "You can, ah, "tan my hide" to your heart's content!"

This time it was Maggie who blushed. She heard him laugh as he went into the bathroom to clean up.

By the time he came out she had breakfast all ready and set up on the patio. Even in the shade of the table umbrella it was already getting hot outside. In no time Napoleon's t-shirt was soaked. Even Maggie's bathing suit was starting to stick to her. They ate and talked, the conversation becoming almost animated at times as the two young friends shot barbs at one another, some bordering on the obscene.

"So you actually enjoy being tortured?" she said as they cleared the dishes.

"Depends on who is administrating it," Solo said, "and how she's dressed."

"I suppose you prefer black leather corset, thigh high boots, whip," Mags said coolly putting the dishes in the washer, "or in this weather maybe leather bra, thong and spiked heels…"

"Sometimes," Napoleon replied trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, "But sometimes simple black lace can have the same effect."

"I can't picture you in black lace," Maggie said biting her lip.

Napoleon leaned close to her, his body pressed her tight against the counter. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he moved his face next to hers.

"Would you like too?" he whispered.

Maggie's mouth dropped open in mock surprise and she gave the man a shove with her shoulders.

"Napoleon Solo…You pervert," she shouted, "…And the answer is yes I would."

She ducked past him and took off out the patio doors. He was momentarily stunned but took off after her finally catching up at the pool house. They grabbed a couple of blankets, spreading them alongside the pool.

Napoleon sat down on the edge and put his legs over into the water. He felt a shiver. The water was unexpectedly cold. Quite a sharp contrast to the heat. He watched Maggie climb the short ladder nearby and smiled as she shot down the slide.

Water went everywhere and he welcomed it against his arms. The woman swam over and folded her arms on his knees. He pushed her wet hair back from her eyes.

"Sure you won't come in?" she asked, "You don't have to go…."

"Off the deep end?" he finished her thought, "A lot of people think I already have.."

Maggie laughed. He watched her push off from his legs and backstroke across the pool. She turned gracefully and headed back to him. Mags pulled herself out of the pool and sat beside him. He gave her a light nod.

"Water must really be cold," he said, unsuccessfully suppressing his smile.

She gave him a nudge with her shoulder.

"Your turn," she said.

Napoleon pulled the collar of his t-shirt out and looked inside. Then he looked at her.

"I'll pass," he said, "Mine aren't as nice as yours."

Maggie began to laugh uncontrollably. He loved to hear her laugh like this, full, rich with every fiber of her being. It was an innocent laugh, a joyful laugh.

An honest laugh.

She reached over, pulling his t-shirt off. He felt her fingers tremble slightly as they brushed across his scared back. She pressed her face against his shoulder and gave it a soft kiss. Napoleon turned his head and looked at her. He smiled.

Even in the midst of the joy and happiness of the day and the company, there in the background lurked the reminders of his job. The painful reminders of why he did what he did for a living. He lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Why don't we take the boat out on the sound," she said softly.

Her fingers brushed his back once more. He smiled at her, giving her a simple nod.

They gathered up a few things from the house, food, drink, a radio and some other necessities and headed down to the pier. Solo helped her onto the deck of the sailboat, handed her the basket with their things inside and climbed aboard himself.

He untied the mooring ropes, gave the pier a light shove to get them out and they were off. Napoleon raised the sail and he and Maggie sat back to enjoy the ride. They maneuvered their way through the other boats out enjoying the day and finally found a nice secluded place away from everyone.

Anchor dropped, sail down, Maggie spread the blankets out on the cabin deck and set up lunch. Cheese and wine, light but filling. Napoleon brushed cracker crumbs from the blanket. He looked up to see Maggie standing next to the mast, her form silhouetted by the sun. He turned his head to the side and took the sight in, burning it into his memory. She turned to see him staring at her.

The woman reached up and took hold of the shoulder straps of her one piece. She gave them a tug and slowly peeled the entire suit away. Napoleon couldn't take his eyes off her. She walked over and sat down on the blankets.

Maggie gave her back, arms and legs a good stretch. She gave her shoulders and neck a twist then lay back on the deck. Her hand shielded her eyes as she looked over at her stunned friend.

"Come on Napoleon," she said smiling, "We're both adults you know…Get comfortable….Oh you already are.." She blushed seeing his naked body next to hers.

He slipped her sunglasses onto her face. She saw him pick up the bottle of lotion and she nodded.

Napoleon opened the bottle and poured some of the slippery liquid onto his hands. He rubbed them together and stared to rub her down, starting at her bare feet. He playfully ticked them, watching her squirm trying to get him to stop. She sighed as his hands moved up her legs then her thighs. She reached down and tenderly brushed her fingers thru his hair as he carefully massaged the oil into her delicate skin.

He looked at her as his oil covered fingers moved across her stomach. He felt the flesh twitch as he hit one sensitive spot after another. Maggie gasped her back arching slightly off the blanket.

"Oh god Napoleon," she moaned, the words catching in her throat.

His large hands gently massaged the oil into the soft tissue of her firm breast. He felt the temperature of the air rise another ten degrees as she continued to sigh. His fingers danced delicately over her, knowing instinctively where to apply pressure, where to hold back. He saw her nipples harden as he slipped his hands down each side, then back across the top of her chest.

Maggie reached up with one hand and moved her sunglasses back. She smiled at him.

"You just wait until it's my turn," she said, as her back arched again and her voice cracked on the word turn, "Napoleon….."

"Roll over," he said.

"Not on your life," she said smiling, "I want my turn."

"Roll over," he said trying to turn her, "That's an order."

Maggie sat up and looked at him. His naked body was starting to tan well in the bright sunlight. Either that or he was one complete blush. She put one hand on her hip and reached for the suntan oil.

"You are getting barbecued," she said, "At least let me get your back."

Napoleon handed her the bottle and leaned back. He turned on his side.

"You try and lay down on your stomach, you're going to break something," Maggie said giving his side a poke.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Oh don't apologize…It's nice to see a real man once in a while," she said.

Even if I can't have him, she thought to herself. Solo looked back at her.

Maggie oiled up her hands and began to work the lotion into his back. He closed his eyes and sighed s her soft fingers pressed into his spine and his shoulder blades. He bent his head forward as he felt her hands massage his shoulders and neck. His muscles relaxed.

"Uumm, that feels terrific," he said as he gave his neck a light twist.

Her hands softly stoked his arms and as her fingertips brushed down his side she felt him jump. She knew he was ticklish, but felt it wrong to take advantage of it now. She was enjoying the sheer eroticism of the moment. Her handsome Napoleon, his naked body gleaming in the sunlight. She had seen him naked many times but something about seeing him now…..

She felt him tremble as her hands cupped his firm buttocks, rubbing the oil around his cheeks as if she were pampering a baby. He reached back and took her hand giving it a light squeeze. Maggie pressed her body against his back as he sat up.

Her hands wrapped around his chest under his arms and he squeezed more of the oil into her hands. He leaned his head back as her hands brushed across his chest. He could feel her face next to his, her warm breath against his skin. Her hands glided down his chest and across his stomach.

Napoleon suddenly took hold of her hands. He gently pulled her around were he could see her. They lay back on the blankets. Their eyes looked into the others soul. Hands softly slipped across oiled skin.

"Maggie," he said softly, "I want nothing else in this world then to make love to you….But I'm afraid it would ruin the perfection we have between us now…Do you know what I'm saying?...It's not that I don't love you….I love you more than any woman I've ever known…."

"I understand Napoleon," she said smiling, "And I feel the same way…If we did make love, it would be wonderful I know….But it would change everything we have…I can't say the things I say to you to other guys….I can't act the way I do with you with anyone else by you….Corny as it sounds, the trust and love we have for each other is more important than a few fleeting hours of passion…I just enjoy being part of your life, Napoleon.

"

Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. As long as kissing touching and playing were permissible, they had everything they wanted. Once more they lay back on the blankets and soaked in the sun.

A quick drop into the cool water to rinse away some of the oil, they towel dried each other and dressed before heading back home.

It was still early as the reached the dock. The sun was still high in the sky, and somehow it seemed that it was even hotter now then it had been at noon. Solo tied off the boat and helped Maggie onto the dock.

"I'll go on in and put this stuff away," she said, "What about dinner?"

"Fire up the grill?" Napoleon said as he finished tying off the sail.

"Great idea….Steaks?...For some reason I have a hankering for a nice, juicy hunk of meat…"

Maggie squealed as he threw the wet towel at her. Napoleon jumped onto the dock and took off running after her. She laughed as she felt the wet towel snap closer and closer to her body. She made it to the house and threw open the patio door, closing it back behind her. He saw her stick her tongue out at him and run across the room.

Napoleon had just made it to the door when he heard her scream. It sent a chill down his spine as she screamed again and called out for him. He could tell she wasn't playing. Something was wrong.

He threw the door open and ran into the house. As he came into the living room he saw two men standing there, one holding Maggie tight in his arms, a gun to her head. Something struck the back of his head and he went to his knees.

The man holding Maggie dragged her into the bedroom. He bound her hands and feet, then used Solo's shirt lying nearby as a gag. She kicked and cried trying to get away only to have her bindings tightened more. She was shoved into the floor, sitting helplessly against the foot of the bed.

She could hear the fight as they tried to gather up as much stuff from the house as possible. Napoleon had come to and had completely taken out one of them. He found his communicator and called for backup. But it would be almost thirty minutes before they could reach them.

One of the men saw the agent and made a flying tackle, slamming him onto the carpet. The two men rolled around on the floor punches flying. Napoleon gave his assailant a judo chop that temporarily helped, but the second man was on him in a flash. The first regained his senses and pulled his knife.

Maggie heard Napoleon cry out as the blade went deep. It was yanked out and another jab went into his shoulder. Both men pummeled the agent. Blow after blow. They finally let him drop to the floor. But Solo wasn't finished. Not yet.

"You load up," the tall of the men said, "I have one more thing to take before we go.."

Napoleon saw him head towards the bedroom. Maggie's muffled scream rang in the agents ears. He had to protect her. He could see Maggie's panic stricken face as the man approached.

Solo grabbed the man around the ankles pulling him to the floor. But the man merely kicked his foot back, catching Napoleon in the face.

But just as he got to the woman he heard his partner call for help. He grabbed Napoleon's unconscious body tossing him into the room. The attacker went out to see what was going on.

Maggie struggled with the tight bindings around her hands. If only he would wake up. She gently bent her leg giving his head a light tussle trying to wake him.

"Please Napoleon," she begged quietly, "Please wake up."

A low moan drifted to her ears. He must be coming around, she thought. Maggie worked to get the gag loose from her mouth.

Solo coughed hard, his body in agony. The beating had been that severe. Every breath was a struggle; every movement left him with searing pain in his limbs and torso.

"Ah, shut the hell up, cry baby," a voice said.

Napoleon's bruised and bloodied head lay against her thigh. She could see the small trickle of blood from his lip and nose. His beautiful black hair was matted down with thick red clots and the smell of blood permeated her senses. He had been stripped down to his t-shirt and trousers, no shoes, socks or shirt, and what remained were ripped and streaked with blood.

His arms were badly bruised, the skin torn in places. She saw the deep crimson spots where the knife had penetrated his body.

Maggie's first reflex at seeing him was to try and grab hold of him. But the restraints nearly caused her to dislocate her shoulders. She cried out softly. If only she could hold him, comfort him. She looked at the handsome face and her mind was flooded with so many memories.

She saw the sweet seven year old boy, crying for his sister. She remembered when he was sixteen and wrecked his motorcycle. She had been there through the worst moments of his life. His comfort. His salvation. His friend.

But this was different. He had been brutalized trying to save her. How could she live with that if anything happened to him? The tears fell steady down her cheeks.

"…_Don't….sit…..under….the…app…apple tree…with…" _the rest of his words slurred together.

She looked at him again. His hazel eyes were nearly swollen shut, but he could just make out her shape.

"Poor Napoleon," she said sniffing back her tears, "Still can't carry a tune, can you?"

Something resembling a smile crossed his face, causing his lip to bleed again. He could see the fear she was trying unsuccessfully to hide.

Two men came up and one used his foot to roll Napoleon aside. Maggie cried out as she watched him roll away a few feet. They pulled her to her feet.

Maggie struggled to get away and back to Napoleon. One of the men tightened his grip on her arm and turned her towards him. He pulled her close.

"All right sweetheart," he said, his breath hot and rancid in her face, "You want your boyfriend, then you have to do something for me." He smiled.

Maggie felt her skin crawl. As if his sweaty, greasy appearance and lethal breath weren't bad enough. He had a smile like a komodo dragon. She closed her eyes and gagged as he moved his face closer to hers.

It was all she could do not to vomit on him. Maggie tried to hold back her tears as he pressed her hands against the front of his trousers.

"This….And I let him go with you," he hissed.

He gave the woman a hard shove and she fell back onto the floor. Maggie scrambled towards Napoleon only to have her foot grabbed and pulled back. The man forced her down on the floor. He smiled sickly once more and propped her head up on Solo's leg.

"I want you to see this, my dear," he said, "Nice of him to volunteer for pillow duty."

He began to laugh. The thug made a jump for the woman, landing instead across Napoleon. Solo groaned from the pain as the man pushed himself back up. He grabbed the woman once more.

Maggie struggled against him as he fought to remove her blue jeans. Tossing them aside, he moved between her trembling legs and she heard the zipper of his pants move down.

The woman heard something else. Like the sound of a wasp zipping past her ear. A dull thud, a quick gasp, and something warm splattered against her skin. She saw her attacker literally knocked back a few feet. Another sound and a louder thud followed immediately and his accomplice saw the floor for the last time. Then all was quiet. She lay there with her eyes clamped tightly shut.

She felt the soft touch of fingers on her shoulder. Maggie opened her eyes and looked at Napoleon.

Solo was still lying behind her. His one hand softly trying to hold her arm. The other clutching the berretta he had lifted from the man when he fell across him. Napoleon saw the frightened young woman in her shirt and panties. He saw the terrified expression in her eyes. He forced a painful smile.

"Trying to….take advantage…of….me while I was," he cringed in pain, "While I was…..unconscious?"

He watched her take a shaky breath. Her hand gently touched his face.

"You've been unconscious most of your life, Napoleon," she said forcing a sarcastic tone, "If I hadn't done it before, why do you think I would do it now?"

She saw him smile as he slipped into sleep.

When Napoleon woke up, he saw the familiar glare of the steel walls. Home. The U.N.C.L.E. infirmary. He rubbed his hand across his eyes and tried to focus. A smile crossed his face.

"Hi," Maggie said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hi…"

He felt her gently tuck the blankets around him. She took his hand, gave it a soft squeeze and placed it under the blanket as well.

"The doctor said you're going to be fine," she said.

A tear formed in her eye as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. He felt her soft fingers brush against the bruised skin, playing with his forelock

"You know…When I said I liked being part of your life," she said choking on the words, "This isn't the part I meant…"

Solo smiled and fell back to sleep.

With his best friend by his side.


End file.
